One of Those Days by Nick Varvaro
by Nick Varvaro
Summary: JD has a bad day.


JD ran through the rain of Sacred Heart Hospital Car Park towards the large building where he worked, saved lives, and on occasion, lost them.

-^-Some days you know as soon as you wake up that its going to be a really crappy day, you want to lie in your bed and not get up at all. To cover yourself with your blanket until you know it is safe. Today was one of those really crappy days.-^-

JD entered the hospital soaking wet, rain drops from his hair and blue scrubs. As soon as he has entered, a pile of charts are thrust into his hands and he is told to work them out. The reception of the hospital is crowded so JD bumps into loads of people, dropping his charts. He bends down to pick them up to find somebody standing in front of him. JD looked up to see the face of the Janitor.

"Hey" said the janitor

"Umm. Hi"

"You're wet"

"Yes, thank you for noticing"

-^-Sometimes this guy really gets up my nose-^-

"You are dripping water all over the floor. I cleaned this floor and dried it a few minutes ago and now you are destroying my work. Why? Is it because I am only a janitor?"

"No, it's because I am wet and -"

"It's because I'm a janitor and you think that I'm not important because I'm not an important doctor saving lives like you. I'm just cleaning the floors, and wasting space in this hospital. I'm not important at all!"

"No! That's ridiculous!"

"I don't think it is! Well. What I think doesn't matter. I'm just a common Janitor that isn't important! Fine! I quit! You win! I am nothing but a normal human - nothing at all like the super-power you are!"

"No. Let's talk about this."

"No need your grand highness! Please don't walk over this dirty floor sir; I shall clean it for you!"

The janitor got down on his hands and knees and pulled out a cloth, he starts to clean and dry the floor around JD, he then picked up all the charts scattered around the floor and hands them to the now utterly confused doctor.

"There we are my high lord! A nice clean floor, worthy of your footsteps, cleaned by your humble servant."

"Stop! This is ridiculous!"

"No, No, No. My most modest master, you are worthy of all this and more!" The janitor bowed down low to JD and walked off. JD got up and shook his head in utter confusion, then proceeded to his first patient's room.

-^-Why is that guy such an ass? What have I ever done to him!? WHAT?? WHY?? WAIT!! What am I having for lunch??-^-

**There is a large table before JD; it is covered with a feast. JD starts eating manically, cramming his face with food.**

JD shook his head again his head as he reached the room of his patient. He entered, looked around from the door and curses. The reason? The patient is not there.

**JD is in a forest, all around him there are patients hiding behind trees, under stones and even laughing in his face, unfortunately he cannot see any of them as he is wearing a blindfold – like a giant game of blinds man bluff. The patients start to prod JD with sticks on the ground. He cries out and runs away.**

JD started to look for his patient but he cannot find him anywhere inside the hospital. He stopped his search by the nursing station.

"Hey, Laverne, have you seen Mr. Hayes?"

"Mr. Who?"

"Mr. Hayes! My patient!"

Laverne fixed JD in a stop asking stupid questions look. JD gets the message just as Dr. Cox walks up to him.

"Aww, Gracie! Have you lostie-wostie a patienty-wacienty? Boo hoo and by the way you better find him before the dark lord," he stuck a thumb behind his back and pointed to Dr. Kelso, "finds out that you have absolutely no idea where the heck he is!"

"Dr. Cox, give me a break here. I -"

Dr. Cox snaps his fingers and points them in JD's face

"For Gods Sake newbie! Do you really expect for every patient to follow your strict guidelines?! What was the one thing you told Mr. Hayes not to do? Hmm?? Yes, that's right! Go girl! That's a good girl!! Good girl! Now go fetch!"

-^-Different things happen on different days. A lot of the time you will get along with your patients, but on some different occasions you and your patient will develop a much different relationship.-^-

JD found his patient – Mr. Hayes - outside the hospital smoking. Mr. Hayes is not fond of JD in the slightest.

"Mr. Hayes! What are you doing?"

"What does it look like kid? I'm dancing in the middle of traffic while finding the enlightened version of the meaning of life (!)" A withering glance, "I'm smoking."

"I can see that, you know what else I can see?"

"No."

"I see you cutting down your life-span Mr. Hayes. I see you killing yourself early."

"Kudos kid, that's good vision you've got there, but I don't care."

"You should, you have lung cancer. Every time you smoke you are killing yourself prematurely. Why? There is a lot to live for Mr. Hayes."

"I know I have lung cancer! I've had the lectures! Leave me alone!"

"I can't do that, come back to your room."

Mr. Hayes looks JD straight I the eye, he grunts something under his breath before taking one last draw of his cigarette and throwing it away. He pushed past JD threateningly and storms off towards the hospital.

JD stands for awhile; it started to rain again so he walked back into the hospital and towards Mr. Hayes room. On the way he bumped into the Janitor. As soon as the janitor sees JD he bows down low and keeps his face to the floor, JD stared at him before walking to Mr. Hayes room. He looked at his watch.


End file.
